How To Be A Heartbreaker
How To Be A Heartbreaker ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Fehde, und wird von Brody zusammen mit Rachel gesungen. Der Song beginnt, als Brody, der in einem Hotel ist, zu einer Frau läuft, die an einem Tisch sitzt und sie zum Tanz auffordert. Er fängt an zu singen und sieht sie vertraut an. Alle in dem Bereich beginnen in Paaren zu tanzen, während sie im Hintergrund mit Brody singen. Nach dem Refrain stoppt die Musik und Brody sagt nach einem tiefen Seufzer: "Ich denke, es ist Liebe". Daraufhin geht der Song weiter, während die Paare wegtanzen. Brody wird von der Frau in einen Aufzug gestoßen und es sieht so aus, als ob sie sich gleich küssen würden. Dann sieht man Rachel, die im Bushwick Apartment umherläuft und in Gedanken versunken singt. Während Brody und die Frau im Aufzug sehr körperkontaktfreundlich tanzen, sieht Rachel verwirrt aus. Als die Paare im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen sind, gehen sie in ihre Hotelräume und ziehen sich dort gegenseitig aus. Die Frau legt sich aufs Bett und es wird impliziert, dass sie mit Brody Sex haben wird und dieser somit Rachel betrügen wird (Er sagt, dass er nur Bargeld nimmt). Rachel beendet den Song indem sie "Ich denke, es ist Liebe" sagt. Das Original stammt von Marina and the Diamonds aus ihrem sechsten Album "Electra Heart" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Brody: Rule number one, Is that you gotta have fun But baby when you're done, You gotta be the first to run Rule number two, Just don't get attached to Somebody you could lose So le-let me tell you This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger Brody mit Rachel, den Gigolos und deren Kundinnen: We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Brody: At least I think I do Brody mit Rachel, den Gigolos und deren Kundinnen: Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you Brody: Rule number three, Wear your heart on your cheek But never on your sleeve, Unless you wanna taste defeat Rule number four, Gotta be looking pure Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more Brody mit Rachel, den Gigolos und deren Kundinnen: This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Brody: At least I think I do Brody mit Rachel, den Gigolos und deren Kundinnen: Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-love you Rachel: Girls, we do, whatever it will take Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two So it's better to be fake Beide: Can't risk losing in love again, ba-abe Beide mit den Gigolos und deren Kundinnen: This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you Beide: At least I think I do Trivia *Brody sollte eigentlich in Dramen á la Hollywood mit El Tango de Roxanna sein erstes Solo haben. Es wurde aber durch How To Be A Heartbreaker als Duett mit Rachel in Fehde ersetzt. *In einem Interview antwortete Marina and the Diamonds auf die Frage, ob sie aufgeregt seien, dass einer ihrer Songs in der Serie verwendet wird, dass sie sehr aufgeregt sind, da sie Lea während einer Britney-Episode (es ist nicht bekannt welche) sahen. Quelle *In der Studioversion wird die Zeile "At least I think I do" nicht wie in der Serie gewispert. *Es ist Rachels und Brodys zweites Duett, welches die Worte "Heart" und "Break" im Titel beinhalten. Das erste war Give Your Heart A Break in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Brody Weston